


Infirmary

by PrincessAgony



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bleach - Freeform, F/M, Moving In Together, Pregnancy, Unohana - Freeform, kenpachi - Freeform, soul society - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9863816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAgony/pseuds/PrincessAgony
Summary: Kenpachi gets into another fight, and as always Captain Unohana is there to patch him up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those why do you ship that ship kind of ships. I actually really like the idea of these two together.

Kenpachi Zaraki had done it again. He had chosen a fight once more with Captain Ichigo Kurosaki of Squad five. Since the rebellion ended and peace was returning Kenpachi had been looking for an excuse to fight more. Since Ichigo was newly promoted to Captain, he made it his job to haze the young reaper into the ranks. This meant almost every day Ichigo was met with a surprise attack outside his barracks. Today was no different as Kenpachi staggered, half dead, into Squad four’s Barracks.  
Captain Unohana shook her head as she stood from her desk, Hanataro informing her that the Captain from Squad Eleven was waiting in one of the recovery rooms. For years Unohana was used to the massive man coming in, or, rather, most of the time, dragged in by his worried underlings. She walked silently through the peaceful halls, the sounds of patients sleeping and getting better was music to her ears, Hanataro a few steps behind her. Once they rounded a corner and entered the room, Captain Zaraki sat there, hunched over bleeding. Unohana smiled, typical.  
“Well Captain Zaraki I would say good morning, but it seems to me you have had a bit of a rough one.” She smiled gently at her equal.  
“HA! You could say that, but I’ve had worse.” The mountainous man turned, a grin on his face, until he spotted Hanataro, then his smile turned to a scowl.  
“Let see what I am working with this time. Hanataro?”  
“Ah, y-yes ma’am?”  
“Would you take a looking at the minor cuts and gashes for me? I want to see to his arm and the major bleeders.” The gentle woman instructed and the shy boy nodded getting to work.  
“Kenpachi if you would be so kind as to remove your Captain’s robe and top half of your uniform please?”  
He gave a wolfish smile. “I’m afraid I will need some help. Can’t move this arm too much.”  
The Squad four Captain looked at him for a moment, her soft grey eyes bore into his and she gave a nearly invisible smirk but enough for Kenpachi to notice. Hanataro took it upon himself to help the monster of a man and soon was helping him strip. Captain Zaraki scowled ferociously the entire time, Hanataro cowering away as soon as his back was bare and Unohana smiling a bit mischievously. Hanataro got to work on his patient, no matter how scary the man was. The small cuts and scrapes where easy enough to patch up and soon he was handing over the warrior Captain to his own Captain.  
“Thank you Hanataro that will be all. I will see to the rest of the injuries.”  
“Are you sure ma’am? I could help out if you would like.” She shook her head softly.  
“No, no that is alright, you may return to what you were doing, but first please look in on Lady Inoue please, make sure she has everything she needs. That baby is due any day now.”  
“Very well ma’am.” The short boy left running down the hall on his way to the pregnant wife of Captain Kurosaki.  
There was a brief moment of silence before Captain Zaraki growled and Unohana chuckled softly. “I’m sorry Kenpachi, I had to tease you.”  
“Yeah well I would have preferred it if it was your hands on my wounds and not one of your flunkies.”  
“Now, now, Hanataro is a fine healer and he must learn somehow no? You make my job too easy and too hard all at once, you know.”  
“Yeah well whatever. Could you fix my arm now? I have better things to do, than sit here all day.”  
“I could fix it.” She tutted and walked over to him, chiding him softly for being rude.  
“Will you fix my damn arm already!” he rumbled then added, “Please?”  
“It would be my pleasure.”  
She got to work, her thin fingers dancing gracefully across his hard muscles and sinew. Red blood lightly staining her fingers as she pressed and probed. Nothing was broken but his arm was yanked out of socket, again. She pressed her hands to his arm and shoulder firmly before giving a harsh yank, snapping the bone back in place. Zaraki let out a savage yell as pain seared his entire torso. One of his massive hands flew toward her, as if to strike but the pain faded and his hand stopped just in front of her face. She looked him in the eyes, calm and un-phased by the near strike. He had never hurt her before and it was unlikely he ever would. This much she knew to be true about the wild man. As he watched her eyes he felt himself relax again, his calloused hand falling onto the front of her robes. Unohana was again not bothered by his touch, not anymore. For a moment his heavy hand rested there before one finger crooked and pulled the band holding her braid off. Her raven hair unraveled and slipped down her back.  
“I don’t understand why you braid this in that fashion.” He murmured in a gruff voice.  
“It keeps it out of the way.”  
“I don’t like it.”  
“I know.”  
“You look prettier with it hanging loose like this.” He picked up a strand and rubbed the strands between his fingers.  
“Thank you.”  
“Don’t thank me for the truth.” He grouched and let her hair fall.  
The Raven beauty smiled gently and finished up the rest of his wounds, being mindful to not cause more pain than necessary. Though they kept quiet about it, the two Captains had been dating for the past year. It was inevitable, with how often Zaraki got injured and how much Unohana loved healing people. Her finger slid over one of his biceps and she smiled to herself. Kenpachi Zaraki was not a man who was too good at words, he was not gentle or very kind. He was a hardened fighter and for the most part a brute, but Unohana could not help but find herself falling more and more in love with him as the days passed. He had a quiet tenderness which he had only for her. He rarely raised his voice at her and despite being a man prepared to kill, he touched her softly. Afraid she might break into a million pieces if he was too rough. It was silly to think he could harm her, she was a captain, and a more than capable fighter, yet something inside him made him want to be gentle with her. His entire life he was feared and respected, he never had time for a wife in his human life, nor now as a warrior. However Since the day he laid eyes on The Raven healer he found he didn’t mind wasting an hour or two with her, though he’d never admit it.  
She looked over his wounds once more, making sure the bandages where tight enough and he had enough balm. She was fretting and stalling, of course everything was perfect, and she did not make mistakes. However she knew as soon as she was done he would be off to do god knows what, even if it was just a couple moments more, she wanted to be near him.  
“I think that is all of it Ken.” She spoke softly in a motherly tone, her fingers lingering just a moment too long on his scarred chest.  
“Thank you Retsu, as always I feel much better.” He took her hand for a moment and thanked god none of his men could see him like this. Hold her hand and smiling, well attempting to without making his face scarier than it already was.  
“And as always you are very welcome.” Her smile faltered, and she looked up at him. She knew not to expect much from him, he was a brute after all, but she could not help but want him to be more affectionate, even if it was just a tiny bit.  
Kenpachi saw her face fall, he had somehow made her sad, again. He hated seeing that look, the one begging him to do something, anything. However he had not the slightest what she wanted. That was one of their problems, he wasn’t romantic or selfless, where as she was kind. She never asked anything of anyone and she was single handedly the most selfless person in the Seiraitei. He sighed as he stood up, looming over her. He felt it was the least he could and leaned down to press his lips to hers. A chaste kiss, that much he could do, not that he didn’t enjoy kissing her, but he knew too much and he would want to take her there on the cot. He smiled when she sighed softly into his kiss, returning it fully. Retsu was pleased and that made him happy. When he pulled away she was panting lightly.  
“I…you know. Um like you and all that…yeah” he mumbled making her laugh softly. God how he loved her laugh.  
“I love you too Kenpachi. Now get out of here, I have sick people to attend to.” She swatted him with a chart.  
He was just about to leave when an idea struck him, it was stupid in his opinion but he knew Retsu might like it, and if she was happy then that was good enough for him. “Would you like to join me for dinner tonight? I mean if you want. I’ll cook for you.” He felt stupid and looked away scowling.  
“Dinner sounds wonderful Ken, I’ll be over at seven. Oh and do not touch my stove, you nearly burned the house down. I’ll cook. Now shoo.”  
With a grunt the Division Eleven squad leader strode out of the room, red faced and just the slightest bit happy. The damn woman would kill him. Unohana watched him leave in a huff and she couldn’t help but smile at her lover. A Brutish child that was the man she was dating. Slapping the chart shut she returned to her office and slide it in with the others. Washing her hands she went to work on the other injured people until it was time was to go home. The sun was setting by the time Captain Unohana was able to finally head home for the day. A smile graced her lips as she remembered Kenpachi would be there waiting for her. The walk home was short, living close to the barracks had its perks. As she walked she took a moment to take in her surroundings. Fall was just starting to cool the air, and the leaves slowly giving up their healthy greens for vibrant oranges and reds. The crisp air smelled sharp and cold, she shivered and pulled her Captain robe closer. The walk to her home was short and soon she was turning the handle, it was unlocked, Kenpachi must have already showed up. Slipping off her Outer robes and sandals she made her way upstairs to change. Her room was small and simple, a sliding door opening out to overlook her yard, a thousand year old Sakura tree stood proudly over her small koi pond. She smiled when she saw the futons laid out, Kenpachi must be spending the night again. As she pulled out a kimono and dressed she mused to herself about their relationship.  
It had started simple enough. After Aizen’s rebellion Kenpachi had showed up battered and broken, she spent days pour her energy into fixing him. His recovery was slow and they found themselves spending time together, talking and the occasional lingering touch. She hadn’t thought much of his touches until he had pulled her hair loose and told her she was beautiful for a girl. It made her heart flutter, she had never been called beautiful before. Sure she had a husband in her human life but she had always been called plain. As his recovery progressed she had found he made her day. The day he was released he had come to her office with a small bunch of flowers, which she later found out was picked by Yachiru, and asked her if she would like to go for a walk down by the river. The man had been so embarrassed she couldn’t help but laugh and agree. From that point on they had started seeing each other regularly and though it was an odd match, they both were happy and complete. Unohana was pulled from her thoughts when she remembered he was down stairs waiting on her. Tying the obi she headed down into the main room, smiling when she saw her lover stretched out on the floor, door open and a bird perched on his arm.  
“Lovely evening is it not?”  
He rolled over and grinned, scaring the bird away in a flutter. “Not really, the only lovely thing I’ve seen is you.”  
Though it sounded so out of character for him she still melted at the compliment. “Thank you, in the sunlight you look pretty good yourself, not that you don’t normally look good.” She bit her lip and joined him.  
“I know you told me not to, but I made dinner anyway. That Orihime girl thought me awhile back.”  
“Oh what did you make?” she blinked up at him with doe eyes.  
“Just some rice and stir fry, I hope that’s ok because it’s all I know how to make.” He huffed.  
“That sound wonderful Ken, thank you.”  
The pair sat in a calm silence enjoying the peaceful evening, Unohana leaning into his side, and Kenpachi’s arm around her waist. “Would you like to eat now?”  
“Hmmm yes I think dinner sounds nice, I have had such a busy day, I scarcely had time to grab lunch.”  
“Alright then. I’ll go get it.” Kenpachi stood and strode into the kitchen and brought the pots out. A steamer full of rice and a pan of fried vegetables. On a small plate was some seared fish and sauce.  
Once the food was dished out the unlikely duo sat in silence eating and drinking some light sake. “This is wonderful Ken, much better than my stir fry.”  
“I like your food better, but this is alright I guess.” He grumbled and tucked back into his food.  
Dinner went by as usual the pair eating silently, just simply enjoying each other’s company. After the dishes were cleared and put away Captain Zaraki stood and rubbed his aching arm. Though he hated to admit it the injury hurt more than they usually did. However the same arm had been injured so much in the past year it was starting to become annoying and inconvenient. Retsu noticed and walked over running her warm hands over the sore muscles. She could feel the hardened tendons and ligaments under his scarred skin. Years of hacking away at enemies had built a strong man. Zaraki allowed himself to relax under her touch, soft skin brushing and rubbing away the pain and knots. Normally if someone touched him he would send them flying but the small woman he made an exception for.  
He turned so they were facing each other and she slowly seated herself in his lap, her fingers still working the injury. “You know this arm will continue to get worse if you don’t start taking better care of yourself. Perhaps I could make you an ointment to rub into it? If you would like.”  
“Hm, I wouldn’t mind if you rubbed it in for me, I’m likely to forget to do it.”  
“What? Are you going to come to my office everyday just for me to put on a silly salve?”  
“Well actually I was think maybe you could um…you know what never mind.”  
Retsu cocked her head to the side and furrowed her brow, her hands stopping. “I could maybe what?”  
“Well I was just…I’ve been thinking lately maybe you could move in with me? Or I with you, if you wanted I mean. It’s just that I spend more nights here then I do at my place, and I really like you and I…” His rambling was stopped by a soft hand on his cheek.  
“I think it is a great idea, I would love for you to move in.” She kissed his scarred cheek gently and leaned into him.  
“Well alright then, I’ll have my things brought over.” Kenpachi raised her chin and pressed his mouth to hers.  
The intimacy they shared unnerved him but he liked feeling vulnerable around her. She had such a gentle aura, and kind personality that he felt safe around her. Her soft lips he couldn’t help but want to taste, some days he would spend hours thinking about kissing her, touching her and making love to her. A soft sigh left her lips as he deepened it, his hands sliding to her hips and squeezing lightly. She pulled her hair loose and let it fall once more, knowing how much he liked her hair down. His finger instantly went to her hair, carding through it delicately.  
“Mmhmm. You want me to run you a bath?” she asked softly, barely able to tear herself away from his kiss.  
“No yo go take one, I did before I came. I’ll wait for you.” He stood scooping her up and carried her up stairs despite the ache in his arm. He sat her down at the top and went into their now shared bedroom as she walked into the bathroom.  
Her bath went by quickly and soon she as stepping out into her bed room towel wrapped around her fighting off the chill. Kenpachi was already waiting for her, a loose robe over his shoulders. He moved around the room quietly shutting the windows and sliding doors. Unohana stepped in as the room started to grow darker. Once he was finished she allowed herself to fully walk in, stepping over to her night stand and took a seat. As she brushed out her hair she let her towel fall away, Kenpachi having seen her naked plenty of times. He watched every move as if she was a piece of art and every breath she drew was a new color added to the canvas. Her pale back and raven hair drew him in like a moth to a flame. She smiled when one of his large hands found its way to her shoulder the other resting on the opposite side.  
“You seem to be in a decent mood tonight.” She said over her shoulder as he leaned in.  
“I’m always in a good mood, woman.” He spoke against her neck and he laid a kiss there.  
“You are a terrible liar Captain Zaraki.” She chided softly  
“Do you really care right now?”  
“No. not really.” She let the hair brush slide back onto the table again before she craned her neck to look up at her lover.  
He had his hair down by now, bells put away and hair un-slicked. He was handsome she found herself thinking, sure he was covered in raised scars, and had a permanent scowl, but he was still attractive. She slide her pale fingers to his face and cupped his cheek, bringing him down for a chaste kiss. His chapped lips rough but perfect against hers. The tall male growled low in his throat in warning.  
“If you keep teasing me woman I will devour you.”  
“Who’s going to stop you?” she countered standing.  
In a swift movement he had her in his arms and dropping her on the futon, before she even realized what happened. His arms baring the sides of her head, caging her. He had that Dangerous look in his eyes, the same one he got on the battle field. The stare that both scared and excited her. It was the look of a Predator, someone who took what they wanted force or no. He smirked down at her before dipping his head in to mark her otherwise perfect skin. His sharp teeth nipped, sending small jolts of pain through her only to be soothed by the flat of his tongue in apology. She sighed softly her fingers pushing through his hair as she gave him more room to explore. He wasted no time in mapping out her skin. Her hands fell away from his hair and he pushed them up over her head as he sat back and admired the scene before him.  
Retsu laid there bare and naked to his all-seeing eyes, hungrily drinking in her pale skin, skimming over every curve, the swell of her breasts, and the dips in her hips and flat stomach. The way her legs seemed to go on for miles, leading to toes curled in embarrassment. Perfect, as if sculpted by god himself. Never had he seen a women so beautiful, so absolutely flawless. How men didn’t fall at her feet puzzled him.  
“You know you are a goddess, right.”  
“Ken…no.”  
“I’m serious woman.” He ran his free hand down her body, following every line and dimple. His callous fingers creating goose bumps in their path  
“You are a pristine piece of art, and I am unworthy of even catching a glimpse of you.” He spoke firmly, as he withdrew his hand from her for a moment.  
“Well Maybe I want you to soil me.” She murmured into his ear, running her hands over his broad chest before gripping his hips.  
Kenpachi groaned low before pinning her between his arms, leaning over her he claimed her lips in a fiery kiss. Holding himself up with one arm he cupped her face, running his thumb over her cheek before settling between her legs. Pulling away he leaned back and pulled her bod closer to his by the back of her thighs, pale legs easily falling open for him and wrapping around his hips. There was something dirty in the way she would fall apart for him, the normally shy and reserved woman would openly welcome him into her and hold him close. He smirked as his scarred hand gripped her pale white thighs and removed his robe, his erection standing tall and ready. Silvery pre-cum glistened on the tip as he moved to press inside. He watched her face as he pushed in, slowly, agonizingly so. He loved to watch her eyes flutter shut as her face would relax into a serine smile and she would melt into him. He loved the sound of her voice as she moaned softly, tormenting her with bliss. She was beautiful, divine. He wanted to soil her.  
“Ah! Kenpachi…” her voice rang out softly like a bell in a gentle breeze and he shuddered at the sound. She could make his name sound so erotic, so beautiful.  
Once he gathered himself he leaned back over her frame, thrusting softly at first. He studied her face with great interest, as he always did. Each passing flicker of emotion he would commit to memory, like savoring the taste of a fine wine. With each press of their hips he could feel a strange squeeze in his chest, it hurt and felt good, and it was this feeling that brought him back to her every time. He loved her, with his entire soul, and as long as his heart ached every time he laid eyes on her, he would stay by her side.  
“Ken, please, More...” her voice pulled him from his thoughts and he obliged, snapping his hips forward at a sharper pace.  
She gave a grunt as he moved faster, her breasts jumped with each snap of his hips and her couldn’t help but lean down to sample her skin, lapping the light sheen of sweat that gathered across her pallid chest. One hand went under her back as he sat up pulling her into his lap. The moan she let out was so lewd he thought he was going to cum then and there, but he pulled it back pressing his face into her neck as his one hand flicked at her nipple. She took over, gyrating her hips slowly as she rode, him. He had to close his eyes for a moment, just to take in the feeling of her walls squeezing him tightly.  
“Fuck Retsu, you’re so tight.” He growled low fingers digging into hips as he helped push her down.  
“Ken I’m so close…”  
“Me…unng…too”  
With a couple more thrusts he came inside her, she crying out his name as she followed, her walls gripping him like a vice. They stayed suspended in time for a moment, both panting wildly. Zaraki was the first to move, pulling Retsu as close to him as he could, spending a few tender moments in loves embrace. He only released his firm hold on her when she pushed gently against his chest, pulling out they laid back on the futon, hands twined.  
“I…I love you Retsu…”  
She smiled gently at him scooting back close. “I love you too my warrior.”


End file.
